When Reason Fails
by Keruri1222
Summary: [Revamped version of "Jouryoku Kafe] For every action, there is a stimulus driving it. For every cause, there is an effect. But when logic goes awry completely...what will the result of that be? :: Possible shonen-ai, language, supernatural themes::


**Chapter 1: Weather**

_There is no alternative for fated individuals destined to meet in a different world. _

_And however much they may try to challenge Fate, she is a fickle, stubborn mistress; relentless in maintaining her people, human or otherwise, and even more opinionated in her attitude and beliefs. She is arrogant, intolerantly so, yet there are times when an unspoken gentleness lies within. Perhaps that is why this divine being had been regarded as the, "Merciful Goddess."_

_While one may not see it right away, the populace she chooses to watch over is undoubtedly blessed. There is no other way to describe it, really. She may force the citizens to endure and contend with difficult situations, but there is always a reason behind such a course of action. _

_There is always reason behind madness, they say. It is a concept I have learned to live by, after being the representative between mortals and demons, attempting to diplomatically conduct peace treaties. Yet it was all in vain, I explained to the other council members. How can you dictate how two parties, who have been in conflict for centuries gone past, should interact with one another? Sometimes, Fate truly does control all. In other situations, I might highly doubt such quixotic thinking; but I did not want to back down from my position. They turned my request down, naturally, calling me stark-raving mad for even considering such a thing. And then, without even thinking of the consequences, I politely told them that I would be quitting the job, walking out silently and, perhaps, a bit self-righteously._

_Seeing the world through such rose-colored glasses had me convinced that joining the cause of moderating harmony between humans and youkai would help me realize my reason for existence. How naive and foolish I once had been, three years ago, when life had been so wildly different! My outlook has changed, and looking back on it now, I strongly believe that it was for the better. Kanzeon-sama says that my outlook on life has matured dramatically. Perhaps she is right. _

_I currently am employed to the Japanese government's Special Forces division in Tokyo's Shinjuku Prefecture as a Master—the leader of the sector, who conducts all important decisions relating to the missions the agents inferior to me in rank will undergo. While many say that the men and women detectives working out in the field have the most complicated job—and though I may be biased for saying it, I stand firm by my conviction—a Master's job is far more difficult in the long run. One can be bored to death by the bureaucracy, funding, and paperwork involved in this profession, and I honestly do mean bored to death. _

_Then again, I suppose that it is better than living out on the streets without money or a proper occupation of any kind, so it would seem ungrateful if I complained about the inner workings of my profession any longer. This job pays quite well, after all. _

"_Our greatest battles are that with our own minds," was it? Yes, I believe that was a rather inspiring quote I have read once…or was it someone who mentioned it to me? I know many agents of mine who surprise me with knowledgeable words like those; and, in particular, I refer back to my two best—partners, for they were to work in this division under the premise of being paired off. _

_There is irony in Fate right there…especially since those two people never thought in any circumstance that they would find each other again. But, then again, I said before that Fate is a deity who makes sensible choices behind all the seemingly impossible madness._

_Just like the "Masters" of the Special Forces divisions. We exist simply to emulate gods, maybe. Or perhaps I'm thinking too much, as usual. Kanzeon-sama always says that, too._

_

* * *

_

One of the most prominent, obvious rarities Umura Daichi noticed in all his years of working for the Evergreen Café was that none of his employees ever showed up before six-o-clock in the morning, which was when the restaurant supposedly opened. Today, he found three exceptions to a rule that he later threw straight out the window.

Then again, there also were very few customers who came to their establishment at such an early hour, anyway. In such a business that had been set up here in the Shinjuku Prefecture for over thirty years, (a rarity all the more, considering that this part of Tokyo is customarily called the, "business district," since few companies set up here never really make it past the three-year mark on most occasions), Daichi didn't care to bother his employees about little things like that too much. Especially not his younger ones, of which he usually found to be tenderfoots amidst the seriousness of the business world.

Yet here they were, standing at the locked entry of the café, the only female of their party politely knocking against the glass panel. Well, then. It seems that pigs really do fly with the right circumstances in place.

When he opened the door for them, the wry smile Daichi had been holding could not be suppressed any longer. "My goodness, what are you youngsters doing out so early this morning? I would think that you had other matters to attend to besides coming to see me!"

"I think you've misunderstood our intentions, sir." Yaone gently intones, brushing back violet locks of hair separate from her high ponytail. "We're here to work for you, just as we said Daichi-_san_. And you _did_ tell us only a week ago over the phone that the Evergreen Café opens at six AM, did you not?"

The elderly man's grin broadens considerably at this comment, past suspicions vanishing. "So I did, so I did, my dear! And I see your two strapping companions have accompanied you, as well…"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving Yaone-_san_ to work all by herself!" The brown-haired male to her left says, verdant eyes cheerful. "Besides, I think working here would be fun. Wouldn't you agree…Sanzou?"

Sanzou, who was the flaxen-haired adult on Yaone's right, shoots a delicately bewildered glance to his longtime friend. "Why can't you ever leave us out of your crazy schemes for once, Hakkai? It'd be doing us all a favor, I'm sure…"

Hakkai chuckles, shrugging the duffle bag containing their uniforms further up his shoulder. "Because that wouldn't be very interesting, obviously. And besides, you've been rather listless lately; I'm concerned for you. Serving tables is perfect exercise."

"_Ch'. Says **you**, maybe_," was Sanzou's displeased mutter of response, though Hakkai chose to ignore it completely and follow Daichi inside.

Yaone faithfully begins to follow, but the absence of a charismatic presence behind her causes the young woman to hesitate and look back. "…Sanzou-_san_? Aren't you coming with us?"

Another murmured curse as the lighter singes his fingertips, and speaking only comes after taking a long drag from the cancer stick glowing at the tip.

"…Hakkai knows I'll be there in a second. Obviously, since this is a no-smoking establishment, I'm taking the smoke outside."

Yaone almost laughs, trying to mask it unsuccessfully behind a cough. "I assume that Yui-_sama_ already warned you of that when he assigned us to this area, right?"

She supposed that the lack of an answer justified her theory enough.

* * *

When the sun had just risen to its highest point, Goku had already been awake since about three-o-clock that morning. The sudden changes in weather patterns and feeling such a chill in the air were enough to wake him. He had been sitting there at the computer, hoping to find someone in the local city chat rooms awake at the time. Without any luck in that scheme, the teenager settled for trying to sleep again.

However, it seemed that either the gods weren't on his side or it was just too damn _cold_ to get comfortable; even pulling out his favorite quilt from the bedroom closet, (quietly, for he did not want his flat mate in the adjacent bedroom to be awoken by those creaking hinges), did little to suppress the shivers climbing steadily up his spine. Then again, it hadn't been the best of ideas wearing a t-shirt and boxers for sleeping—but at least he was wearing _something_, his mind rationalized, as the memory of finding his older brother sprawled stark-naked beneath the bed sheets one night replayed in his mind. Unbidden, it came to mind, though there was obviously no way to change the past.

Goku trembled, not from the mental image this time; rather, the nippy air seemed to slip right through his defending blanket. Why did the seasons and the climate have to change so often, anyhow? Wondering this, the boy pulled the covers further against him. This plan was quickly dismissed, however, when that sinking feeling of claustrophobia—fear of enclosed spaces—struck him again. He tossed the sheets away, frustrated.

It was times like these when he really hated himself.

A sudden gurgling in his stomach both induced relief and the reeling motion in his abdomen indicating hunger. He rubbed his stomach absentmindedly; golden eyes brightened as swift realization overtook him.

_Someone told me once that food's supposed 'ta warm you right up on a cold day…an' I think there's still some frozen bagels in the kitchen or somethin'…_ The wicked smirk upon his countenance would have convinced anyone but his unaware self that he was surely a madman. _He-he…strawberry cream cheese, here I come!_

Tiptoeing across the hardwood floors of their apartment suite, Goku quickly made haste across the stretch of mahogany from his carpeted bedroom, heading for the sanctum of the dining area. Unfortunately, that meant walking past his adoptive brother and roommate's room…

_Well, I guess I've got no choice…for the STRAWBERRY CREAM CHEESE!_ And, since this prospect excited him so much, he bolted from his position at the door and made a mad dash for the kitchen table.

After running barefoot across the tiling, cape-blanket wrapped about him and trailing gracefully behind him, (quite the comparison to his frenzied, nervous trot before), he slapped a victorious palm against the nearby counter.

_YES! Sweet, strawberry victory is mine at last!_ Cackling insanely, Goku started whacking the counter again, softly, but in crescendo this time, each smack more fervent as the last. He had done it! He'd made it to the kitchen without letting his brother—

"Jeez, _saru_, don't abuse the counter like that just because you won the hundred-meter race." Such a bold, patronizing voice was hard to ignore, and certainly more familiar than Goku would have cared to admit. "Besides, it's not like you were even bein' discreet about it; I was up for a while now, and I saw the whole adventure unfold."

Turning around, the brown-haired adolescent defiantly stared at Gojyo, unwilling to leave the borderline dispute unresolved. "Who're you callin' a monkey! And 'sides, don't act all cocky around me; I was up since three this mornin', and now I'm freakin' hungry!" Goku kicked his brother's shins angrily when the redhead reached into the refrigerator to take out the cream cheese. "And that's MY strawberry cream cheese, dumbass _kappa_! Go get your own, or go find somethin' _else_ 'ta eat!"

When it comes to push or shove, however, Gojyo was quite adamant about shoving—literally. "Well, if you're gonna be so goddamn _territorial_ about your food, monkey, then why don't you label what's YOURS in this fridge with a permanent marker or something!"

Rubbing his sore bottom while still sitting on the ground, Goku lunged for his, 'property,' only to find that Gojyo was too tall and that, despite a recent growth spurt, he could not reach up to the older male's upward-facing arms.

"Arrgh! Spill the goods, pervy kappa, before I hafta _beat_ it outta 'ya!" Hopping into the air a few times while hoping to catch his lucky break, Goku's twitching hands did little more than to amuse Gojyo further.

"Then just admit that you snuck around this morning, tryin' to make breakfast without me."

At this bribery, Goku promptly tackled his brother to the floor, snatching back the container in the midst of a scuffle. And once he stood up, triumphantly holding up his winnings, the conquering grin on his visage could not be dampened in the least.

Gojyo frowned, showing submission as melodramatically as possible. "Alright, then; you won this time, brat. But if you're so close-minded about havin' your bagel, then I guess my offer to take you to the Evergreen Café for breakfast this morning isn't gonna happen…"

If Goku really was a monkey, his ears would have convulsed excitedly at this proposition and his tail might have gone erect. "R-Really! Gojyo, you're not shittin' me, are you? We actually got enough money last week workin' for that computer café to afford that…?"

Gojyo stood up now, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately and teasing smile still in place. "And why the hell not? We got a money bonus last week, so what's a little expense like breakfast at your favorite restaurant gonna cost?"

"Okay…but YOU'RE paying! I'm savin' my extra money for the new RPG that just came out, and no one's gonna stop me from doin' anything else!" Goku, who decided that Gojyo's half-bewildered, half-calmed expression was a, 'yes,' went running for the shower, leaving no room for protest.

Not that he had been planning on it, Gojyo mused, somewhat entertained by Goku's reaction. He honestly didn't mind spending a little extra for the monkey this week. After all, his half-brother promised that, with Gojyo's birthday coming up, that the rent money would be on him. Dokugaku never was one to break promises.

Plus, today felt like the kind of day that Goku wouldn't be in the best of moods, and he could see the kid was really trying. Wintry days like this forced his brother to fake happiness, mostly because of that incident back then. And whatever it took to make Goku happy, Gojyo already knew he would be attempting to do it.

It was their adoptive mother's final request—who was more like a mother to them than anyone else, especially in Gojyo's case—and he wasn't the type of guy to break promises, either. Like Dokugaku, he really had to wonder where that trait had been inherited from. Faithfulness and integrity surely didn't come from their father; that much was for sure.

Then again, Gojyo also wasn't the type to act bitter. He blamed it on the weather's influence.

* * *

**_-sama_: A suffix denoting a high caliber of respect, sometimes even in terms of hero/heroine idealization. Sometimes translated into English as, "Lord," or, "Lady," depending on the context.**

**_-san_: A suffix denoting respect, but not the high regard implicated with, "-_sama_." Commonly used in everyday situations, and is routinely referred to as the Japanese version of, "Mr.," or, "Mrs.," depending on the context.**

**_'Ch_: Less of an actual Japanese word than the shortened version of one, this is basically your, "I'm ticked off over what you said," word for all purposes. Sometimes translated to, "Shit/Damn/Man/Etc.," and depending on what fits, it really can mean a lot of things. **

**_saru_: Monkey/ape/chimp. Gojyo's nickname for Goku, which is sometimes blended with the Japanese word for, "idiot," or, "brainless," to make _bakasaru/bakazaru_, (spelling will vary, though I prefer to use the aforementioned), or, "stupid monkey." **

**_kappa_: Water sprite. Goku's nickname for Gojyo. Like with _saru_, this word will be sometimes mixed with another to bring a different meaning; usually, Goku will call his brother, "_erokappa_," or, "pervy water sprite." Notice that the prefix of the word looks coincidentally familiar to an English almost-equivalent...**

**RPG: Not a Japanese word, but since some people may not be familiar with game-terminology, it stands for, "Role Playing Game." **

_**In case anyone was wondering...YES, this is the redone version of the story, "Jouryoku Kafe," a story that I've decided to abandon in order to start anew. I did not like how it was coming out, and wanted to change things, since my style of writing and ideas vary more often than not. Everyone who knows the old story, please review again this time! I'd like to know what you think of this version of JK...please? **_

_**And for anyone new to the universe introduced...welcome to the somewhat altered world of Saiyuki. -Smile- This fanfiction will be somewhat long, but I hope that everyone might enjoy it, anyway...**_

_**Constructive criticism and comments fuel this sometimes listless authoress. So, if you might feel so obliged to...and if you don't mind me speaking like an old-fashioned person... -Looks around nervously- Sankyuu to anyone who reviews ahead of time!**_


End file.
